Winter in London
by Trio Pisces
Summary: Kenapa Tuhan sering tak adil, mengambil orang yang kita sayangi pada momen-momen yang penting? Entahlah, aku tak tahu. Tapi aku juga bersyukur, kadang-kadang Tuhan menjawab sepotong doa kita dan membuat hidup kita lebih bermakna lagi. UKSey straight.


"Sey, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Tentu saja, apa itu?"

"Aku..."

* * *

><p><em>Kenapa Tuhan kadang tidak adil, mengambil orang yang kita sayangi pada momen-momen yang penting? Entahlah, aku tak tahu. Tapi aku juga bersyukur, Tuhan seakan menjawab sepotong doa kita dan membuat hidup kita lebih bermakna lagi.<em>

_Sejak saat itu, aku merasa Tuhan benar-benar senang membuat kejutan pada hamba-Nya._

* * *

><p>Winter in London<p>

Hetalia (C) Hidekaz Himaruya

Warning: AU. Cerita terlalu panjang... sepertinya. Oh, dan ceritanya gaje. Menurut saya sih.

* * *

><p>London di bulan Desember sungguh tidak mengenakkan. Di mana-mana dingin. Salju kadang-kadang turun, bergantian dengan hujan. Es krim dan <em>froyo—frozen yoghurt—<em>mendadak dilupakan orang-orang. Sebagai gantinya, mereka memakan _pancake _hangat atau _scone _yang baru matang dari oven sebagai kudapan.

Arthur Kirkland berjalan dengan cepat di bawah salju yang turun melayang-layang. Uap putih berkali-kali keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya. Ia baru saja pulang dari _pub. _Masih setengah pusing, ia berjalan menembus kerumunan di trotoar.

Saking cepatnya ia berjalan, tak sadar ia sudah menabrak seseorang.

"Aduh! _Bloody hell git! How dare—" _

Sejenak, kata-kata dan sumpah serapah yang akan keluar dari mulutnya berhenti.

"M-maaf," katanya tiba-tiba, setelah melihat siapa yang ada di depannya.

As... ta... ga.

Siapa gadis ini? Kulitnya cokelat terbakar matahari, begitu pula dengan warna rambut dan matanya. Cantik. Sekilas, Arthur tahu dia bukan orang Inggris. Jarang-jarang ia bertemu gadis semacam ini. Dan, walaupun dirinya tidak begitu paham dengan istilah 'cinta pandangan pertama', mungkin seperti ini rasanya.

"Tak perlu minta maaf," jawab gadis itu kalem. Ia membungkuk, hendak mengambil buku-bukunya yang terjatuh.

"Jangan!" seru Arthur refleks. Gadis itu menatapnya, menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"Ah—maksudku, jangan, biar aku saja yang ambilkan," Arthur buru-buru membungkuk dan ikut mengambil buku-buku milik gadis itu.

"Oh, terima kasih," kata gadis itu pelan.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Arthur agak malu, sebelum ia bertanya, "Err... kalau aku boleh tahu, sepertinya kau bukan orang Inggris? Siapa namamu?"

Dan selanjutnya, entah ini perasaan Arthur saja atau memang kenyataan, dirinya melihat pipi gadis berkuncir dua itu agak memerah.

"B-bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyanya gugup. "Ya, aku dari Seychelles. Namaku Sey Victoire. Panggil aku Sey. Kau?"

"Arthur. Arthur Kirkland."

Sebuah pertemuan singkat, yang mengubah segalanya.

* * *

><p>Francis Bonnefoy dan Alfred F. Jones sudah berkali-kali menenggak bir sambil mendengarkan Arthur bercerita. Wajah Francis tampak agak bersemangat, sedangkan wajah Alfred tampak kuyu karena bosan.<p>

"Dan kemarin dia memintaku untuk memotretnya di sebelah patung lilin Robert Pattinson di Museum Madame Tussauds! Dan, kau tahu, dia gadis paling cantik yang pernah aku—"

"Stop, Artie," potong Alfred. "Kau belum pernah ngomongin cewek sampai seperti itu sebelumnya. Kerasukan apa sih?"

"Ah, Alfred, biarkan saja kenapa? Sekali-kali, biarlah si pria Inggris beralis tebal ini merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta..." bela Francis sok puitis.

"Diam, kalian berdua," kata Arthur jengkel, kentara sekali ia sebal karena ceritanya dipotong. Apalagi Francis menyinggung alisnya. Sialan. "Kalian bisa menghargai orang yang sedang berbicara nggak sih?"

"Oh, gitu. Maaf, ya." Kata Alfred polos.

"Tiada maaf bagimu!" gurau Arthur. Alfred langsung _facepalm._

"Hahaha, sudahlah, kalian berdua!" kata Francis, tergelak. "Tapi, Arthur, aku terus terang heran. Kenapa kamu tidak menembaknya langsung?" tanyanya. Arthur agak tersentak.

"Karena, kalau aku langsung menembaknya, itu sama saja nekat, bodoh!" semburnya galak.

"Ah, oke, oke. Bagaimana kalau—"

_Rrrr. Rrrrr. _Ponsel di saku Arthur bergetar.

"Tunggu sebentar," kata Arthur. Dia berbalik dan memencet tombol _jawab. _

"Hei, Sey! Tumben kau menelepon. Ada apa?"

Alfred dan Francis hanya bisa bertukar pandang heran.

"Oh, oke. Aku akan segera ke sana. Sampai jumpa."

"Ada apa?" tanya Francis begitu Arthur kembali menghadap mereka.

"Sey minta ditemani jalan-jalan," jawab Arthur. Bibirnya tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum yang sangat jarang ia keluarkan.

Alfred dan Francis _cengo. _Bengong. Melongo. Atau apapun itu istilahnya.

"_See you. _Aku pergi dulu!" Arthur segera pergi meninggalkan kedua pria yang masih melongo heran.

"Pffft, kadang dia menggelikan," gumam Alfred menahan tawa.

* * *

><p>Arthur berjalan cepat menuju Baker Street. Hari itu salju tidak turun, namun udara sangat dingin. Itu dia Sey, berdiri di trotoar dan menyandarkan dirinya ke tembok bata.<p>

"Hai, Sey!"

"Halo, Arthur."

"Ada apa kau mengajakku jalan-jalan lagi?"

"Mmm, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan lagi dan... entah kenapa aku ingin kau menemaniku," jawab Sey. Arthur melirik kedua tangan Sey yang telanjang tanpa dibalut sarung tangan. Tangan-tangan itu memerah.

"Tanganmu kenapa? Kedinginan?" tanya Arthur cepat, sambil menyambar tangan Sey dan memegangnya.

"Er—iya. Kenapa?" tanya Sey, agak terkejut.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau keluar tanpa memakai sarung tangan?"

"Aku—"

"Ini," kata Arthur, melepaskan kedua sarung tangannya yang bermotif garis-garis biru dan merah, kemudian memakaikannya di kedua tangan Sey. "Pakai supaya tanganmu tidak kedinginan lagi."

"Terima kasih... tapi, apa tanganmu—"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Tanganku sudah terbiasa dengan iklim dingin seperti ini, kok," jawab Arthur santai. "Oh ya, jadi, kau mau ke mana? Museum Madame Tussauds lagi?"

"Haha, aku sudah cukup puas menjelajah tempat itu. Bagaimana dengan London Bridge? Aku ingin sekali ke sana," kata Sey.

"Ide bagus! Ayo!" Arthur segera menarik tangan Sey dan mengajaknya pergi.

* * *

><p>Musim dingin bukan penghalang bagi mereka berdua untuk ken—ehem, berjalan-jalan bersama. Menyusuri tepian Sungai Thames sambil berfoto bersama, kemudian asyik mengobrol sambil mengunyah kacang goreng karamel yang dijual di sekitar London Bridge.<p>

"Mau ke Covent Garden?" tawar Arthur.

Mata coklat Sey langsung berbinar. "Oh, ya, aku mau sekali!"

Jadi, setelah London Bridge, mereka pergi ke Covent Garden, semacam _entertainment spot _di London. Di tempat dengan arsitektur ala _piazza _Italia itu mereka makan _fish and chips_ dan menonton _street performers _di _west piazza. _Hari itu, sekelompok grup musik yang akan tampil. Mereka membawakan lagu Taylor Swift, _Back To December._

"..."

"Ada apa, Sey?"

"T-tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

"Wajahmu kelihatan sedih."

Sey hanya diam sambil menatap Arthur. Tiba-tiba tangannya menggenggam tangan Arthur.

"Besok aku akan pulang ke Victoria."

"Victoria? Seychelles?"

Sey mengangguk. "Ya. Tapi aku akan pergi ke Paris dulu sebelum ke Victoria."

Arthur terdiam. Sey akan pulang? Tapi itu berarti dirinya tidak akan bertemu dengan Sey lagi, kan?

"Kapan kau kembali ke London?"

Diam sejenak. Lagu _Back To December _sudah hampir berakhir.

"Aku belum tahu."

"Oh."

"Kau mau mengantarku ke Stasiun King's Cross besok?"

"Hah?"

"Sekedar... yah, pertemuan terakhir sebelum aku pulang."

Arthur menunduk sejenak. Jalan-jalan kali ini entah kenapa terasa... lebih dingin.

"Baiklah."

* * *

><p>Stasiun King's Cross, pukul 9 pagi.<p>

Arthur membantu mendorong troli Sey sementara Sey berjalan di sebelahnya. Begitu sampai di peron, mereka berhenti sejenak. Menatap kereta yang datang dan pergi.

"Sey, pastikan tiketmu masih ada," kata Arthur kaku.

"Apa?" Sey mengerjap-ngerjap tak jelas. "Oh, oh ya..."

Arthur menghela napas sementara Sey mengecek tiketnya dengan semangat. Tak lama lagi, dan Sey akan pergi. Itu artinya, kalau Sey pergi, ia tak bisa menanyakan _itu..._

"Arthur," panggil Sey. Arthur menoleh. Wajah Sey menunjukkan ekspresi yang agak aneh.

"Kenapa?"

Sey terdiam sejenak sebelum berkata, "Aku senang karena sebentar lagi aku akan pulang, tapi... ah, aku juga sedih karena harus meninggalkan London," katanya sedih.

Arthur diam saja. Mata hijaunya berkabut, menatap lurus ke depan.

"Aku senang bertemu denganmu," kata Sey lirih. "Kau membuka mataku tentang London. Kupikir, musim dinginku di London bakal buruk, tapi gara-gara tabrakan di malam itu—"

Arthur tertawa samar.

"—aku membuat hari-hari di musim dinginmu indah, ya?" sela Arthur.

Sey tertawa. Arthur tersenyum. Baru kali ini ia melihat gadis itu tertawa.

"Haha, iya," jawabnya. Arthur membatin galau, _"Kalau aku bisa—bisa menanyakannya sekarang..."_

"Ngomong-ngomong, Arthur, terima kasih ya."

Arthur menatapnya bingung. "Apa yang aku lakukan sampai kau berterima kasih seperti itu?"

Sey menatapnya dengan mata berbinar, "Terima kasih, sudah menemaniku selama di London ini. Yah, walaupun aku hanya tinggal sebentar di London, tapi... kalau boleh, aku ingin mengatakan ini: kau bagai matahari yang menghangatkan diriku di musim dingin ini!"

Arthur tertawa. "Dari mana kau menyontek puisi gombal semacam itu?"

"Oh, sudahlah," kata Sey menahan tawa. "Pokoknya, terima kasih untuk semuanya."

_Ayo, ini tidak akan lama... hanya satu pertanyaan dan semuanya akan berubah kalau dia menjawabnya..._

"Ehm—Sey," kata Arthur, menelan ludah gugup. "Boleh aku bertanya satu hal padamu?"

"Oh? Tentu saja, apa itu?" Sey menoleh dan memandang Arthur penasaran.

"Err... Sey, aku sudah memikirkan dengan matang dan kupikir aku—"

Tepat pada saat itu _megaphone _yang berada di atas mereka mengeluarkan suara.

"_Perhatian, sebentar lagi kereta jurusan Paris akan segera berangkat. Para penumpang dimohon segera menaiki kereta..."_

"Arthur, maaf, aku belum bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu sekarang—apapun itu," kata Sey terbata-bata. "Aku harus pulang... sekarang. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Arthur," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum sedih.

Arthur menelan ludah kecewa. Megaphone _sialan! _Batinnya.

"Ya," jawab Arthur sekenanya.

"Aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa, Arthur!"

Dan ketika kereta di depannya benar-benar berlalu, Arthur merasa sangat... kecewa. Tangannya membeku dalam saku celananya. Menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya, membuat uap putih keluar dari hidungnya. Dengan kesal ia berjalan ke stasiun kereta bawah tanah untuk pulang.

_Kenapa selalu saja ada halangan ketika kita hendak menanyakan sesuatu yang penting?_

* * *

><p>Keesokan paginya.<p>

Menguap keras-keras, Arthur menggeliat dan menyambar jaketnya. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang masih berat, Arthur mengenakan jaketnya sambil menyalakan TV.

"_Kecelakaan kereta terjadi kemarin siang di Paris, Prancis. Reporter kami melaporkan bahwa seluruh penumpang kereta tersebut tewas. Kereta yang berangkat dari Stasiun King's Cross, London, Inggris tersebut mengalami tabrakan dengan kereta lainnya..."_

SLAP! Arthur terkesiap. Apa tadi kata pembaca beritanya?

"_Berhubung salju turun dengan deras di Paris, tim evakuasi kesulitan dalam mengevakuasi para korban. Sampai berita ini diturunkan, korban yang ditemukan belum mencapai setengah dari jumlah total penumpang..."_

Glek. Arthur membeku di sofa empuknya.

"BOHONG!" teriaknya.

"Aku—aku harus pergi ke Paris!"

* * *

><p>Arthur turun dari kereta dengan buru-buru. Begitu bertemu Francis di stasiun, Arthur segera menariknya pergi.<p>

"Antar aku ke rumah sakit!"

"Lho, lho, ada apa? Kau bilang hanya ingin menemuiku—"

"Bukan itu sebenarnya," jawab Arthur tajam, "aku ingin memastikan apakah Sey termasuk korban kecelakaan kereta kemarin siang!"

"Sey? Sey Victoire?" Francis menatapnya bingung. "Dia yang dari Seychelles itu, kan? Yang kau bicarakan di _pub_ tempo hari itu, kan?"

"Jangan ngomong apa-apa lagi!" bentak Arthur. Francis diam, melihat Arthur sudah mulai naik darah. Metro—sebutan untuk kereta bawah tanah di Prancis—melaju semakin cepat.

"Oh, ayolah!" desak Arthur sebal. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sudah berlari menuju rumah sakit. Angin musim dingin menerpa, tapi Arthur sama sekali mengabaikan semuanya. Menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang memenuhi area papan pengumuman, Arthur mencari-cari nama Sey Victoire dengan liar.

"Tidak ada," katanya lemas. Menyeruak keluar dari kerumunan.

"Tidak ada?" tanya Francis. Arthur menggeleng lesu. Kemudian ia berjalan cepat, meninggalkan Francis.

"Eh? Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Francis bingung.

"Pulang!" teriak Arthur ketus.

"Pulang?" ulang Francis, kentara sekali ia keheranan, "t-tapi kan kau baru sampai di Paris!"

"Aku tidak peduli!" balas Arthur di kejauhan. "Apa gunanya pergi jauh-jauh ke Paris hanya untuk menemui orang yang sudah tidak ada?"

_Menurut berita di TV, korban-korban tewas dalam kecelakaan kereta itu semuanya ditampung di rumah sakit ini, tapi di mana Sey? Apakah aku yang salah paham?_

Kesal, Arthur berlari menuju stasiun kereta. Hanya satu yang ia inginkan—pulang. Ke London.

* * *

><p>Sebulan berlalu sejak peristiwa kecelakaan itu. Salju turun dengan deras di London.<p>

Arthur baru saja melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemennya ketika melihat profil seseorang yang terasa familiar baginya.

Rambut orang itu coklat panjang, dikuncir dua di bagian bawah dan memakai sarung tangan berwarna merah bergaris-garis biru...

_Sarung tangan yang sama, yang pernah diberikan Arthur ke Sey._

Mungkinkah...?

Terkesiap, Arthur berlari ke arah gadis itu dengan napas memburu. Matanya memanas saking tak percayanya dia.

"Kau—!"

Gadis itu menoleh. Arthur terpana. Membeku di tempat.

"Sey?"

"Arthur?"

Hening sejenak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Arthur.

"Oh—"

"Kupikir kau—kau sudah _meninggal!_"

"Maaf?"

"Kupikir kau sudah meninggal sebulan yang lalu!"

Sey diam sejenak, kemudian bertanya, "Gara-gara kecelakaan di Paris itukah?"

"Ya! Kau... bukannya kau menjadi korban? Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana di Paris, memastikan apakah kau menjadi korban tewas. Tapi aku tidak menemukanmu di manapun!"

"Oh!" Sey tampak kaget, "Yah... bukan keretaku yang mengalami kecelakaan itu," katanya lirih, "dan setelah itu, gara-gara kecelakaan itu... aku—aku tidak jadi pulang ke Victoria, dan langsung kembali ke London untuk menemuimu, tapi aku tidak tahu di mana kau berada dan—"

"Jadi, kesimpulannya," kata Arthur, napasnya semakin cepat, "kau bukan salah satu korbannya?"

"Bukan," jawab Sey, tersenyum. "Dan aku bersyukur karena itu."

"Aku juga," kata Arthur, menggenggam tangan Sey. "Aku... suka padamu, Sey."

"Oh, Arthur!" kata Sey terkejut, mata coklatnya terbelalak, "aku... aku juga suka padamu!"

Arthur tersenyum lebar. Akhirnya! Ia menarik tangan Sey dan mengajaknya pergi. Memasang _earphone _di telinganya dan memutar lagu _Back to December_—untuk mengingat kejadian sebulan yang lalu.

Kemudian, mereka berjalan di antara salju yang turun—dengan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa.

_Tuhan... akhirnya, aku bisa menanyakan 'itu' padanya. Setelah semua cobaan yang Kau berikan, ketika seolah sudah tidak ada harapan lagi, Kau datang menjawab sepotong doaku! Akhirnya hidupku berubah... dan kuharap akan terus seperti ini. Terima kasih, Tuhan._

-the end-

* * *

><p>AN: Rara di sini! Gaje... yah, saya tahu. Sebenarnya memang rencana bikin adegan Seychelles meninggal, tapi... ah, ya sudah, akhirnya saya beginikan saja ._. Dan soal _human name _Seychelles, saya itu total ngarang. Mungkin kalau ada yang tahu _human name_-nya Seychelles bisa kontak-kontak saya~

Ehem, saya tahu fic kali ini masih banyak kekurangan. Jadi, kalau ada kritik atau saran, sangat diterima :) Dan mohon doanya supaya kami bisa terus berkarya! Mohon reviewnya, ya!


End file.
